dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Entity (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Divine Entity If you've always wanted to play a character like Thor or Athena, now is your chance, although such characters could probably be similarly simulated with a cleric or something. Making a Divine Entity Divine Entities make powerful casters, and have spells that allow them to be dangerous warriors as well. Their primary advantage, however, is their tendency to inspire awe when they wish to. Abilities: Charisma is the only ability that affects the class abilities of the Divine Entity. Races: Despite being a racial paragon class, this class is open to members of any race. However, in order to gain levels in Divine Entity, you must be descended from a god or character with Divine Entity, or you must have slain a deity with a CR of 8 or greater. Alignment: Any. Divine Entities come in all stripes. Starting Gold: 1d4×10 cp (25 cp). Divine Entities that have starting gold problems are likely to be placed in very poor families. Starting Age: Simple or younger. Divine Entities tend to grow up fast. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Divine Entity. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Divine Entities are proficient with light armor, with shields (except tower shields), and with simple and martial weapons. : Divine Entities cast divine spells spontaneously, like a Sorcerer. Divine Entities use Charisma to determine Save DC's, bonus spell slots, and maximum spell level known. Divine Entities choose their spells from the Sorcerer, Cleric, and Druid spell lists. Divine Entities can swap out one spell known for a different spell from the Cleric, Druid, and Sorcerer spell lists with fifteen minutes of meditation or prevarication. : At level 2 and every 3 levels after level 2, the Divine Entity chooses a spell he can cast. He gets a +2 bonus to caster level when casting that spell, and removes all caps based on caster level for that spell. (Su): The Divine Entity becomes immune to all mundane diseases and poisons at level 4. The Divine Entity ages half as fast as normal. : At level 6, the Divine Entity's true (or favorite) appearance is known to all. (Su): The Divine Entity gains fast healing 2 and can regrow lost body parts at level 8. The Divine Entity ages one-third as fast as normal. : At level 11, the Divine Entity gets a +6 Sacred bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks with characters who recognize him. (Su): The Divine Entity can be brought back to life as with a raise dead spell with a simple touch and statement of their name at level 12, although not less than 1 week after death. The Divine Entity ages one-quarter as fast as normal. (Su): While the Divine Entity is dead, he may choose to come back to life as per the resurrection spell whenever he wishes at level 16, although not less than 1 day after death. He is aware of the locations of all his body parts. The Divine Entity ages one-fifth as fast as normal. : At level 18, the Divine Entity gets a +15 Sacred bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks with characters who recognize him. (Su): While the Divine Entity is dead, he may choose to come back to life as per the true resurrection spell whenever and wherever he wishes at level 20, although not less than 1 hour after death. The Divine Entity does not age. Epic Divine Entities Spells per Day: At every odd-numbered level, the Divine Entity gets a new spell slot of a level one higher than the highest level of spell he can cast. At every even-numbered level, the Divine Entity gets a new spell slot of each level he can cast, to a maximum of 3 spell slots of that level (not counting spell slots granted by items, feats, or ability scores). Spells Known: At every odd-numbered level, the Divine Entity learns a new spell of a level one higher than the highest level of spell he knows. Every level, the Divine Entity learns a new spell of each level he knows spells for, to a maximum of 4 spells known for each level. Favorite Spell: Divine Entities continue getting a new favorite spell at every third level. Inspire Awe: Every level after 20th, the bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks granted by Greatest Inspire Awe increases by 1. (Su): While the Divine Entity is dead, he may choose to come back to life as per a wish spell and a true resurrection spell cast in succession whenever and wherever he wishes at level 24, although not less than 1 minute after death. (Ex): While the Divine Entity is dead, he may choose to come back to life as per a wish spell and a true resurrection spell cast in succession whenever and wherever he wishes at level 28, although not less than 1 round after death. Campaign Information Playing a Divine Entity Religion: Yes, Divine Entities do tend to enjoy being worshipped. Other Classes: Other characters of similar level are likely to be annoyed by the Divine Entity's constant showboating or attempts at being mysterious. Combat: Divine Entities tend to be pretty good at combat, yes. Advancement: Divine Entities tend to mostly get levels in Divine Entity, although some seem to get levels in Barbarian too, for some reason. Perhaps a prestige class is necessary to bridge the gap. Divine Entities in the World In a world where few NPCs get above level 5 or so, then Divine Entities tend to quickly get to high levels and then play with mortals for their own amusement. Daily Life: Divine Entities tend to squabble or argue for most of their waking hours, but sometimes they do something amazing instead. Notables: Zeus, Jupiter, Thor, Ra. Organizations: Divine Entities tend to gather in some plane or holy place that is hard for characters without magical means of transportation to reach. NPC Reactions: NPCs tend to respect and fear Divine Entities when they know that's what they are. Divine Entity Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion) can research Divine Entities to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class